Aram MP3
|birth_place = Yerevan, Armenia |origin = |instrument = Vocals, piano, guitar |genre = |occupation = Singer-songwriter comedian showman |years_active = 2006–present |label = |associated_acts = |website = }} Aram Sargsyan (Արամ Սարգսյան; born 5 April 1984), better known by his stage name Aram Mp3 (Արամ Mp3; stylized as Aram MP3), is an Armenian singer-songwriter, comedian and showman. He represented Armenia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark with the song "Not Alone". Early life Aram Sargsyan was born in Armenia's capital Yerevan. He attended the Yerevan State Medical University, from which he graduated in 2006. During his study at the YSMU, he played in the KVN comedy show, first among Armenian universities and later in the Armenian team Ararat in Moscow. Career 2006–12: Early beginnings In 2006, Aram joined several other comedians—largely unknown to the public—to form 32 Teeth (32 ատամ) stand-up comedy show. During his first years in 32 Atam he often performed humorous covers of popular songs earning the nickname "Aram Mp3", referring the common audio format MP3. In 2007, he became the winner of Armenian First Channel's 2 Stars (2 աստղ) TV show. During this time Aram started to perform live in jazz and blues clubs, record songs and shoot music videos. Famous TV formats such as X-Factor, Armenian Idol, My Name Is..., Power Of 10 were hosted by him and brought him more fame. In 2010 Aram and his friends created the Vitamin Club (Վիտամին ակումբ) stand-up comedy TV show, which is broadcast by Shant TV every week. He has also hosted several shows in Armenia TV. 2013–present: Eurovision Song Contest In 2013 Aram began to work more on his musical career. He released his first solo music videos for his singles "Shine" and "If I Tried". Both songs were written by Aram himself and his friend, Garik Papoyan. On 31 December 2013, Aram Mp3 was selected by Armenian First Channel to represent Armenia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Denmark. During the semi-final allocation draw on 20 January 2014 at the Copenhagen City Hall, Armenia was drawn to compete in the first half of the first semi-final on 6 May 2014. On 14 March 2014 it was announced that Aram will sing his "Not Alone" song in Copenhagen. In the first semi-final, the producers of the show decided that Armenia would open the semi-final and perform 1st. Armenia qualified from the first semi-final and competed in the final on 10 May 2014. During the winner's press conference for the first semi-final qualifiers, Armenia was allocated to compete in the first half of the final. In the final, the producers of the show decided that Armenia would perform seventh. Aram finished the contest in 4th place with 174 points. After Eurovision he was appearing as a guest star on many Armenian TV shows such as The Voice and X Factor. Aram's new single "Help" was released on February 7th. Personal life Aram married Anna Margaryan in April 2008. Their son Arno was born in June 2011. Discography Singles As lead artist With music video Non-music video * "Just Go On" (2013) * "Magic" (2014) Filmography Awards and nominations External links * Facebook page Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists